This application claims priority of Korean Patent Application No. 99-64681, filed on Dec. 29, 1999.
The present invention relates to a torsion preventing structure, and more particularly to a cab torsion preventing structure of a truck adapted to improve the resistant strength of a head lamp support panel and wheel housing comprising the cab of truck.
Generally, a truck consists of a cab comprising a driver""s seat and a cargo box for loading cargoes.
As depicted in FIG. 3, the cab and the cargo box are accommodated to a frame (not shown), where engine, transmission, suspension and the like are all supported to the frame. A cab 52 is mounted on a floor 51 sitting on a frame 50 and the cab 52 includes a wheel housing 53, a head lamp support panel 54 and the like.
The wheel housing 53 and the head lamp support panel 54 are welded, and as shown in FIG. 4 for illustrating that the head lamp support panel 54 and the wheel housing 53 are connected by welding while a bumper is removed from xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d section of FIG. 3, the head lamp support panel 54 is welded thereunder to a longitudinal end of flange 55 while the head lamp support panel 54 is connected at both sides thereof by a front end cross member 56.
At this location, the head lamp support panel 54 and the front end cross member 56are formed in plate shape as they do not receive heavy load, however, the wheel housing 53 is formed in a xe2x80x9c∩xe2x80x9d cross-sectional shape to improve strength because the housing 53 receives the shock directly from load of the cab 52 and roadbed.
Of course, the front end cross member 56, the head lamp support panel 54 and the wheel housing 53 are welded while they are mutually overlapped, such that the load and torsional moment applied to the connected region from the wheel housing 53 are dispersed and absorbed.
However, there is a problem in that a simple construction connecting the wheel housing and the head lamp support panel cannot fully absorb and disperse load or torsional moment applied to the wheel housing through tires and axles from the load of cab and the roadbed, resulting in cracks and the like at the connected region.
There is another problem in that increasing the thickness of the wheel housing and head lamp support panel for preventing the cracks and the like only increases truck weight and manufacturing cost.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide cab torsion preventing structure of a truck constructed to prevent the generation of cracks at a connected area between a wheel housing and a head lamp support panel without recourse to increasing the thickness at the wheel housing and the head lamp support panel.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a cab torsion preventing structure of truck, the structure including a cab perpendicularly combined head lamp support panel and wheel housing, the structure comprising of a reinforcing material, one side of which being combined to an inner surface of the wheel housing and the other side being coupled to the head lamp support panel, thereby forming a closed space at a connected area between the head lamp support panel and the wheel housing for dispersion of load.